Cornholio: God of Destruction
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Grand Zeno watched in disappointment that Beerus is slacking off at his job, so he decides to temporarily replace him and finds the perfect replacement in a mortal named Beavis and to teach Beerus a lesson


**Cornholio: God of Destruction**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Beavis and Butt-Head, Dragon Ball Super are created and owned by some else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

 **AN:** Some reviews would be nice

Chapter.1

 **Harsh lesson**

* * *

 **Omni palace: Home of the Omni king**

In a zone that separates all twelve universes is the Omni palace, home of the child like Omni King grand Zeno. The purple skinned being sits upon his throne and two of his guards, guard him. Hovering in the background is the grand priest, the father of the angels

Using his good pad he is the ever watchful eye of all twelve universes and in which he knows a tournament will happen in the future, he was most impressed with a mini-tournament between universe 6 and 7

Originally Zeno was going to warn Lord Beerus and Lord Chompa about fighting each other and not doing their jobs is very bad. He had watched the battles and forgave them for that. He found the mortal named Goku rather amusing and fun.

He looked upon the image of Chompa of Universe 6 and is doing his job well and then Zeno looked upon the image of Beerus of Universe 7 and a frown formed upon the features of Zenos face. Upon his God pad he sees Beerus slacking off at his job.

Pondering what to do to Beerus to teach him and the other destroyers, not doing their jobs is very bad. Zeno could simply erase Beerus just like that. No, in which an idea formed in his child like mind a temporary replacement, but who and used the good pad to search, then found the very person

"May I ask" said Priest "What has you disappointed, my king"

"You may" said Zeno "The destroyer of Universe 7 is slacking off, so I have a fun idea."

"And what would that be" he asked "Shall I summon Lord Beerus here"

"No, I am going on a trip" said Zeno "You may inform him that I am coming to Earth for a visit"

"As you wish Omni king" said Priest

Okay I am going now, bye" said Zeno

Grand Zeno gets off of his throne and motioned his guards to take them some where and in a blink of an eye, they vanished. Grand Priest wondered where Zeno is going, but went to go inform Lord Beerus of Zenos visit to Universe 7 Earth

* * *

 **Highland, Texas Abandoned House**

 **20XX** **0:2:45:0 hours afternoon time**

 **FLUSH**

That sound echoed throughout the ruined home of two teenagers The blonde haired boy opened the door to the bathroom and walks out as his shoes echoed all around. The teenager sits down in the couch for he is sitting next to another teenager with brown hair

The teenager looks like he has a severe overbite, wears dental braces, and has brown hair and squinted eyes. His top gums are often exposed, he is wearing an AC/DC light gray shirt with red shorts and black sneakers.

In some small boxes there is nachos with cheese and the two teenagers eat them, the blonde teenager sips on his drink and s music video comes up that made the blonde teenager spit his drink upon the brown haired teenager.

"Watch it Beavis, huh, uh, huh" said the teenager "Uh, huh I know Tailor Swift sucks, uh-huh huh, huh"

"Meh, heh, eh, heh, your lucky I didn't barf on you" said Beavis "This sucks Butt-Head change before I soil myself watching this crap, heh, heh, meh, heh"

The teenager known as Butt-Head laughs a and changes the channel to something different. It's Man in the box by Alice in Chains and the boys loved this, finally something cool on.

"Check this out Butt-Head" said Beavis "DOW, DOW, WOW, WOW, WOW, WOOWWW'

"Whoa" said Butt-Head "Huh, huh, that was pretty cool"

"Yeah thanks," said Beavis "Meh, heh, heh"

Meanwhile on the street of where Beavis and Butt-Head lives, Stewart is enjoying a nice day and then suddenly something caught his attention. He rubbed his eyes and thought he is seeing things. Someone is cosplaying as Grand Zeno from Dragon Ball super.

"Hey nice cosplay costume" said Stewart

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

"Are you going to a conversation" said Stewart

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

"We can go together, I got my Goku costume, I will go get it" said Stewart

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

Stewart walks away in which Grand Zeno, walks with his guards to the front door of Beavis and Butt-Head's place. Then Zeno hovers in the air and rings the doorbell.

"Uh... Beavis get the door, huh, uh, huh, huh"

"Meh, heh okay" said Beavis

"Uh, maybe it's your mom's new boyfriend, huh, huh, uh, huh" said Butt-Head

"Shut up Butt-hole" said Beavis

Beavis then heads to the door to open it and sees three people standing there, all of them have purple skin. Two of them are large and the other is a kid.

"Meh, hey butt-head heh, heh," said Beavis "We have smurfs at the door"

"Uh, that's stupid Beavis" said Butt-head "Huh, uh, huh"

"Hey how's it going," said Beavis "Meh, heh you want something"

"I do" said Zeno "It's you"

"Meh okay, heh, meh heh what" said Beavis

"Would you like to be a destroyer" said Zeno "It would be fun"

"Meh, whoa really" said Beavis "You mean I can score, meh, heh and get chicks, heh, meh"

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

"Meh okay" said Beavis "This is going to be cool"

"Uh-huh" said Zeno "Let's go"

"Hey butt-head" said Beavis "Meh, I'm going to Daria"s house to umm learn meh, heh"

"Uh...you fartknocker you want to learn," laughed butt-head

Beavis closes the door and heads outside, then all four of them are transported away in a blink of an eye

* * *

 **Earth: Universe 7 capsule corp**

Lord Beerus is pacing back and forth upon the grounds of capsule corp, while Wiz hangs in the background and the others like Goku, Vegeta stand there also, Bulma had arrived also and wondered what is Beerus worried about.

"Look mortals Grand Zeno is coming here" said Beerus "But I don't know what he wants"

"If it's important my Lord" said Wiz " Then it must be something, Goku, you didn't contact him again did you"

"Uh...nope" said Goku "Been training"

"Use your head Kakarot" said Vegeta "And think for once"

"Like that will ever happen" said Bulma "Oh look their here"

"What" gasped Beerus

Standing before them is the omni-king, along with his guards and someone else they don't know.

"Welcome to Earth" said Beerus

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

"May I ask of your visit" said Wiz

"You may" said Zeno "I warned you before that destroyers not doing their job is very bad,"

"I will do a better job" said Beerus "Please spare me, I will do better,"

"Oh I won't erase you" said Zeno "I have a fun idea and it will teach you a lesson"

"I am willing to learn this lesson, anything" said. Beerus

"Meh, heh, what a wuss" said Beavis "He sounds like he is from England, heh, meh"

"But you will" said Zeno "Meet your replacement, Beavis"

"No, please" said Beerus

"It's only temporary" said Zeno "And your going to Beavis world now, as a mortal"

Before Beerus could say more, he was stripped of his God of Destruction powers by Zeno with a wave of his hand and made a mortal, then Beavis is given the god of Destruction powers. After that Zeno teleported him away.

"Meh, oh cool" said Beavis "I'm like a god and stuff"

"Uh-huh" said Zeno

"Meh, heh, so I like to get to break stuff" said Beavis "Heh, meh"

"Uh-huh" said Zeno "It's only temporary, okay bye bye"

Zeno leaves in which Beavis is wearing a new type of God of Destruction clothing, but still has the metallica logo on it and Wiz didn't know what to make of this, but orders are orders.

"So my Lord" said Wiz "What do you want to do?"

"Meh, let's go break stuff that rules, meh, heh, heh" said Beavis "But I am hungry I want nachos, heh, uh... who are you?"

"I am your servant Wiz" said Wiz

"Meh, heh, heh your name rimes with wee, wee" said Beavis

"You know it does rime with wee wee" said Goku "So Beavis, your the new destroyer now, let's fight"

"No Goku, my Lord is hungry then he will fight" said Wiz

Wiz used his staff, to bring forth some nachos and a large drink of soda. Beavis looked pleased and munched them down really quickly. He felt like he was in paradise and once he is finished. Then Goku wanted to fight him

"I wonder what Beerus is up to" said Wiz

* * *

 **Highland Texas, USA**

Beerus woke up somewhere a place he had never been to before and he acted in pain, in which he had never felt before and tested his destroyer abilities only to discover he doesn't have his powers and then a door opened and hit him in the face.

"Uh..." Said Butt-head "Huh, huh, what the hell are you and where's Beavis"

"I am Beerus mortal" said Beerus " And this Beavis took my job as a destroyer"

"Uh..." Said Butt-head " Huh, uh, huh, maybe it's because you suck, huh, huh"

"What?" Said Beerus in which he grabbed Butt-head by the neck "I may not have my God powers, but I do have experience kicking ass and what is that smell"

"Uh... nachos" said Butt-head "Huh, uh, huh"

"Hmm, guess mortal life can't be that bad" said Beerus

Beerus tossed Butt-head aside and went inside the house to eat these nachos, they tasted good and is eating them all. Butt-head then kicked Beerus in the nads and falls down gasping in pain.

"Those are mine butt hole" said Butt-head "Uh, huh, huh'

Beerus got up and slapped Butt-head hard in which he is sent crashing out the window and landed on the parked car of Todd.

"Okay, turd" said Todd "Nobody lands on my car"

"Uh...huh, huh, hey Todd how is it going" said Butt-head "Huh, uh, huh, can I like join your gang"

"Butt-head," said Beerus "Where can I get more nachos"

'Uh...maxi Mart" said Butt-head "Huh huh,"

"Looks like we got a nerd boys" said Todd "Like something out of dragon Ball super,"

"Are all mortals like you idiots" said Beerus

"Oh just for that I'm going to kick your ass" said Todd

Todd's gang surrounded Beerus

"I wonder how my Universe is doing" said Beerus "Hope Chompa never learns of this"

* * *

 **Universe 6: Home of Chompa**

Chompa the god of Destruction of Universe 6 is bursting in laugher in which he had learned from his aide Vados, that Beerus had been temporary replacement for his brother Beerus and a mortal who is now a god of Destruction of Universe 6

"Oh I can't wait until Beerus gets back" said Chompa "I am going to laugh in his face for this,"

"I'm sure you will my Lord" said Vados

* * *

 **Universe 7: The skies of Earth**

Shockwaves are felt all around in which there is a clash of the Titans in the sky and Goku at the moment is at Super Sayian 3 in which he is about to launch a Kamehameha attack, he looked battered and Beavis found this to be rather cool.

Guess being a destroyer kicks ass and it seemed natural to him to fight or it's the god power. Goku fired his attack and Beavis remembered all the fighting games he has played and did his own attack. He played the game at Stewart's house.

Then using the attack at point blank range at Goku he is taken by surprise and is hit hard, then he falls down hard to the ground below. Beavis had just used hadouken a move from Street fighter used by Ryu the main character of the series.

Beavis landed and Goku is back to his base form, the others came over to him and Krillin gave him a bean, Vegeta wondered what that attack was and everyone noticed how impressive it looked.

"It was a move I watched from a video game, meh, heh" said Beavis "Meh, heh, that was pretty cool move"

"I never seen an attack like that" said Goku "I am going to train twice as hard now"

"Meh, heh,heh, you said hard" said Beavis

"Seems Beavis is the better god than Beerus" said Vegeta

"It's only temporary" said Wiz "I noticed in the fight Lord Beavis wasn't using his hidden power"

"What hidden power" said Goku

"My Lord care to explain" said Wiz

"Uh, meh, heh nope" said Beavis "I don't even know"

Wiz pondered on how to unlock it and perhaps destroying planets can unlock it or not.

"My Lord it's time to do your duties" said Wiz

"Meh, heh okay cool" said Beavis

"And what of Earth my Lord" said Wiz

"Earth rules,, meh, heh, eh, meh" said Beavis "The rest of the universe sucks"

Beavis is motioned by Wiz hang on to him and then they leave Earth, leaving Goku and Vegeta, along with the others what hidden powers Beavis has.

 **planet of the Kai's: few days later**

Supreme Kai, elder Kai and the body guard are sitting their chairs, in which the planet of the Kai's is very nice, clean and sunny. They all heard Beerus had be temporary replaced by a mortal who liked to destroy things.

"What is it great elder" said Supreme

"This new destroyer is different than Beerus" said elder "He has destroyed 100's of planets, had sex with women and ate food," he continued to speak " But sleeps normally"

"Well we know Beerus will be back" said Supreme

"But there is something else a hidden power inside the new destroyer" said Elder "Like a split personality waiting to get out"

"You mean evil" said Supreme

"No, just crazy" said Elder

Then all of a sudden Wiz shows up with Beavis the Destroyer.

* * *

 **Highland High: few days later**

Beerus joined Butt-head in school because of something called Taco day and the teenagers, along with teachers thought it was Beavis in a cosplay costume of Beerus the destroyer from the dragon Ball super series.

Beerus is shown that series and hated what he saw himself, guess he does slack off too much. He sighed deeply and is in class with a annoying coach/ teacher that wont shut up.

"Will you shut up already" said Beerus "Damn your voice annoys me"

"You got a problem with me maggot" said coach "Beavis you better take off that damn costume now"

"Guess being a simpleton goes well with you" said Beerus "My honest opinion is that the misses isn't getting it any more"

"Huh, uh, huh he's can't score" said Butt-head

This enraged the coach/ teacher in which he walked over and grabbed Beerus by the collar. Beerus maybe mortal now, but he has tons of experience in fighting and tossed him over with a this on the floor.

"Next time treat your students with respect or I may come back once I get my powers to destroy you" said Beerus "And try show respect to the lady over there Daria isn't it"

"Huh, uh, huh," said said Butt-head "You respect diarrhoea, uh, huh"

"Shut up Butt-hole" said Beerus "Or you will end up like Todd"

"Uh...huh, huh okay" said Butt-head

 **Back at the planet of the Kai's**

Beavis the temporary god of Destruction of Universe 7 with Wiz has come and the two Kia's looked concerned, so did the bodyguard.

"I noticed you have plenty of snacks and sweets" said Wiz

"Meh, share and stuff, before I destroy this place" said Beavis "meh, heh, destroying stuff is cool"

"Sure join us" said Supreme

Wiz and Beavis sat down to join in, elder kai looked concerned and so they are having a conversation. Of course they were not paying attention to Beavis. He eats one sweet, then another and other and shakes his head violently.

Wiz and Elder Kai can sense this, a power is about to come out and a new personality is taking over, but to what that is. They didn't know and then a burst of energy explodes causing all of them and the land to be tossed around

Beavis puts his shirt over his head and extends his arms, he goes back and forth muttering nonsense.

"I AM CORNHOLIO" he said "AND I NEED TEEPEE FOR MY BUNGHOLE"

"Oh dear" said Wiz

* * *

 **Back on Earth**

Goku and Vegeta are training in the air in which they are helping Bulma test out the shield, then they suddenly stopped and sensed a massive power and it is far away too. Goku sensed it is coming from the planet of the Kai's

"We better check it out" said Goku

"Indeed Kakarot" said Vegeta

Using the instant transmission both of them simply vanished.

* * *

 **At the planet of the Kai's**

Goku and Vegeta arrived, immediately they sensed and saw who or what the massive power is. Beavis the god of Destruction and he is acting weird for done reason, along with destroying objects

"Wiz care to explain" said Goku

"And why he is acting like that" said Vegeta "Who the hell is CORNHOLIO"

"It's Beavis hidden power, guess he had too many sweets and the personally came out" said Wiz

"Awesome," said Goku "I want to battle this personality"

"He may destroy the Universe if left unchecked" said Wiz

Goku and Vegeta fly off to battle this Cornholio and the personality is hovering in the air.

"Hey Cornholio you want to fight" said Goku

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME" he said

"We are, what of it" said Vegeta

"THEN FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ALL MIGHTY BUNGHOLE" he said

* * *

 **Highland Texas**

Beerus is escorting Daria, he is fond of this human and she found him interesting in a intelligent sort of way. She wondered why would Beavis be in the costume of a dragon Ball super character.

"You know you are very cool Beavis" said Daria "I never knew you were smart and tough, very sexy"

"But is Beerus, not Beavis" he said "Guess no one understands the other guy"

"Well here is my place" said Daria "Would you like to have dinner Friday night"

"Most appreciated my lady" said Beerus

He watched her go inside, sometime a mortal it does suck and sometimes it doesn't. Besides watching those Dragon Ball super episodes seeing himself that made him feel embarrassed at who he is and there is another emotion he felt is love, something he has never felt before and sighed in knowing it won't be long before he heads back.

* * *

 **Back at planet Kai**

Goku and Vegeta vs Cornholio in which this is one weird and strange fight. They thought fighting Majin Buu was odd, but this almost top it off. Both sayains powered up to the Blue form.

This personality of Beavis is crazy, confident, and dangerous. Goku and Vegeta had to avoid the Destruction shots, but they tried to block something else. Cornholio fired destruction energy from his butt by farting and then alone threw Vegeta, along with Goku into a nearby moon.

Both Sayains came back to the fight, but a double kick to their balls, by Cornholio made them staggered a bit and then he belches at them. It is energy that shot out. They are knocked back again. This made them furious.

Goku fired his Kamehameha attack and Vegeta fired his final flash attack at the same time at Cornholio. The blasts are so powerful that shook the planet of the Kia's. To their surprise Cornholio was not affected. They continued to battle a bit and the planet is being torn apart.

Then after awhile the effects of Cornholio within Beavis wore off and he is back to normal, but is tired. Goku and Vegeta are worn out from battle.

"What just happened" asked Goku

"His personality is normal now" said Wiz

"You call that normal" said Vegeta "How did he became this Cornholio"

"Uh, meh, heh" said Beavis "Whoa, what happened"

"Nothing my Lord" said Wiz "Just a bad party"

* * *

 **One week later: Earth Universe 7 capsule corp**

Omni King Grand Zeno had brought Beerus back to this universe and Beavis is there in which the both of them shook hands in respecting one another.

"I have learned my lesson Grand Zeno" said Beerus

"Good, you may have it back" said Zeno

With a wave of his hand he gives Beerus his God powers back and Beavis is back to normal.

"You job rules, dude" said Beavis "Heh, heh meh"

"I have a new understanding of mortals, you need to better your life Beavis and do be nice to Daria" said Beerus

"Heh, heh okay" said Beavis

Grand Zeno sends Beavis back to his own world, while Beerus tells them of Beavis's world, but does not mention the Dragon Ball super TV series they are in.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
